


(No Context) A Gud-ao Time

by NoContext



Series: No Context [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossdressing, Footplay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Femdom, Other, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: I 'unno Shinjuku came out and I felt like writing a thing so I am gonna write a thing.Also, the usual. Tell me what you think in comments. Slap my face. Tell me I'm a dirty writer and how bad it all is.I only kind of sort of promise that the next thing won't be RWBY or Fate Related but I 'unno





	(No Context) A Gud-ao Time

Cheeks flushed red. Dress hiked up around his waist. Gudao found himself on hands in knees in the Roost, in the little burger joint that Saber Alter had made into her little base of operations. With Avenger. Jeanne D'Arc Alter and Artoria Alter looming over him. His panties pulled down around his knees. The garter-belt holding them in place loose as he felt his taut, virginal asshole toyed with by Jeanne. She was teasing and toying with him, stimulating the edges of his entrance with her fingers coating his pucker with cherry-smelling lube as she giggled. A girlish sound that was made all the more sadistic sounding from how innocent it seemed. Though if that had been the worst of it. He could have probably settled with this.

But no, the thing that spooked him, at least a little was Artoria, who was kneeling behind him wearing a thick, if short, strap-on around her waist. Her hands were busy coating that stiff plastic toy in a thick layer of lubricant. Slicking the toy up as Jeanne prepped him for the insertion. "What do you think, Avenger?" Artoria stated her voice, despite being cold, held the tinges of eagerness behind it.

Jeanne stopped giggling. Looking very serious for a brief moment as she thought about it. Before a wide smile creased her lips as she pushed a slippery middle-finger into his taut behind. He grunted out, squirming around on his hands and knees. Not exactly trying to get away but...attempting to make the insertion feel far more comfortable. Only for the first finger to be greeting by Jeanne's ring-finger slipping in right behind it! A soft groan escaped his lips as she began to thrust. The lube making it a rather simple affair to thrust her fingers down to the knuckles, prodding his prostate. One...two...three thrusts. She pushed her fingers in before pulling them out. Most of the lube on her fingers having coated the inside of his asshole. "I think he's perfectly ready." Jeanne said as she palmed his buttock, before giving it a firm smack!

"Nrgh! E-Easy! T-This is my first time doing something like this!" Gudao protested, as he felt Saber's hands close around his backside. He squirmed slightly, hips raising up a little as he lowered his head. He tensed up as he felt the head of the toy pressing against his pucker. Only to feel Saber's firm hands rest on his hips, gently massaging his sides. He consciously relaxed. Closed his eyes. And gave a single nod. That didn't stop him from tensing up against, biting down on his lower lip to bite back a noise that threatened to escape from his throat as he felt her push forward, the head of the strap-on slipping fairly easily, thanks to the excessive amounts of lubricant, into his once virginal ass. De-flowered. Just like that.

Jeanne snorted as she dipped below him, eyes rolling. "Oh look, Master is already stiff as a rock." She said, as she graced his cock with a single stroke of her finger. It was true, the stimulation from her fingers earlier had already brought him to half mast. And the insertion of the toy had made him fully erect in a matter of seconds, despite the thing being barely an inch in. "Tch. With such a big dick, you should be the one doing this Master. But here you are, being toyed with by a pair of women. Are you even a real man?" She teased and taunted as she wrapped one hand around Gudao's length. Stroking him up and down, slowly. Occasionally twisting her palm around the head of his cock...as if trying to milk him!

Artoria on the other hand, was far more professional with her work. She he relaxed, a little side-effect of Jeanne's teasing and the handjob. Before she pushed in deeper. The toy wasn't too big, he thought as he felt it pushing deeper inside of him. He thought, briefly, that it hilted out inside of him at a handspan or so of inches. He bit down on his lower lip as she held her place, waiting for his approving nod. The groans he was biting back however came out in force once she began to move her hips back and forth. Slowly. Gently. Getting him used to the toy and letting his ass relax around the device. He let out a soft moan, which was followed up by a surprised "Glk" from the back of his throat as she made one very hard thrust against his backside. 

Jeanne let out a cruel and delighted laugh at that. That hard thrust had caused him to spurt the first of his pre all over her hands, which she cleaned off on his dress with a high pitched cackle. He was glad she was having fun at his expense he thought rather bitterly as she took his dick in both hands. Stroking him faster and faster, as if impatient to milk his dick dry. Though every time he felt he was getting closer, a look would exchange between Avenger and Saber. The thrusts would slow to a crawl. As would her hands. Dragging him back from the edge of having an easy and early climax at their hands.

As they teased him, his backdoor became more and more sensitive to what was being done with it. Each time Saber increased the pace of her thrusts, he could feel himself clenching around the toy when she hilt herself. Every time the head of the toy poked his prostate, he felt his dick throb roughly in Jeanne's hands. His entire body grew warmer as the rhythm of his heart sped up. What began with just a couple of moans to start. Became a moan each time Artoria thrust forward. He felt himself sinking in their hands, submitting to their whims. Each time his dick gave a little bit of pre, was met with a cruel little taunt from Jeanne. Everything from calling him a 'quick-shot' to questioning his ability to be a man. Saber maintained her cold, professional expression however. Despite the eager glint in her eyes, she maintained a casual, lazy pace.

"I'm going to speed up now. Master." Artoria said, after a minute. Not asking for his permission to go faster but simply stating it as a command. She leaned over him enough to where he could feel her breath upon his neck as her hips picked up the pace. His legs tensed up as each thrust elicited a soft 'thwap' out of his behind. He lowered his head further and bit down onto a couch pillow. Each thrust causing a little noise to come out of his throat, muffled by the soft fabric. There was no hiding his reaction from Jeanne however. Who was delighting in teasing his cock and then squeezing down upon the base, preventing him from reaching his climax. His crotch felt sensitive as could be. The very air blowing across it being enough to stimulate him into spurting a little pre-cum all over Jeanne's hands, with little provocation from the witch herself.

A look passed, between Avenger and Saber. A look Gudao didn't get to see, his face buried in the pillow as it was. He felt Jeanne's hands leave his cock. The thrusts from above ceased. For a brief moment his fuzzy brain wondered why the stimulation had stopped...until he heard the strap-on clasp come undone. He looked up briefly and a little jolt of terror went through his heart. Jeanne had taken Artoria's place. Was the one wearing the strap on now. While Artoria settled in on the floor, her silk clad feet coming up to stroke along the sides of his dick with her toes. The sheer fabric touching his sensitive dick caused a shudder through his body. Causing him to leak now, not in spurts or in globs. But a solid, steady stream of pre-cum escaped his dick now, all over those dainty, clad feet.

"What a massive pervert." Artoria said, her voice cold as she continued to stroke. Not minding one bit that her silk stockings were getting absolutely ruined. Gudao stared at her, the first thing she had said all night and it had left him utterly confused in his slightly dazed state. Which he was quickly jolted out of. Jeanne had gotten the strap-on situated on herself. And unlike Saber, Avenger started hard and went fast. She grabbed him by the back of his wig, tugging the long, fake locks and she pulled his head back. He stifled out a thick groan from the back of his throat as she began to thrust. She pounded his backdoor mercilessly. Dragging moan after short, whiny moan from his throat each time she poked his prostate with the toy. 

The two worked in concert. Saber stroking him with her toes, curling her digits around his dick and rapidly jerking him off. As Jeanne slammed the back of his pucker without any sort of mercy or remorse. The combined efforts brought him, and his teased and over stimulated body over the edge quickly. His dick throbbed against those feet, a thick splash of white now coating Saber's black silk stockings. While Jeanne laughed cruelly. "Was it the strap on, or the feet that got you off, Master?" She asked, mockingly as she continued to thrust. Each time her plastic toy poked his prostate, it dragged another long, musky rope of cum from his dick, coating Artoria's feet even further with his spooge. 

"Enough. Jeanne." Artoria said, once she felt satisfied that he had been completely and utterly milked. Her feet pulled back from his cock, and she quickly striped the stockings off of her feet. Though despite the covering, most of that cum had soaked through it to her feet...she wiggled her toes, enjoying the feeling of cum between them. A curious sensation, she thought. Avenger let out an annoyed groan, as she pulled from his backside. "Fine...fine. Lets get her cleaned up." She said, emphasizing her point, giving Gudao's backside a firm slap. Dragging a soft moan out of his throat. Jeanne snerked at that as she pulled him up. "Ara ara...lets start by getting you out of this dress and into a shower." She said, as the pair of them helped the poor, jelly-legged Master up and off the couch...and towards a bathroom.


End file.
